A Matter of Trust
by Sara K M
Summary: Robert realizes he can trust Tom Branson more than he thought when he allows the other man to care for Isis while Robert is away.


A Matter of Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Downton Abbey.**_

"… And Shrimpie sent a telegram that the motors would be ready for us by 3 o'clock." His mind had been moving faster than a motor lately, as he tried to organize everything for his family to travel to Duneagle. Even as Bates undressed him several moments ago, he felt compelled to ask if his valet had his best tails prepared.

And he worried about Mary. "Cora, don't you think we should have another word with Mary?" He began pacing around Cora's room, not even removing his dressing gown. "Scotland's terrain is bumpy in the best of times. She's in such a delicate condition."

"I know," Cora agreed, sighing from the bed. She was already clad in her white nightgown, which ordinarily caused Robert to think of nothing but how beautiful she was. But he couldn't focus on that tonight. "I've cautioned her that it will be more difficult than she expects. But she's so determined to go with Mathew. I know Mary is excited, but I can't help remember – "

"Sybil," Robert finished for her, because he was thinking of the same thing. Walking over to the bed, he wrapped his arms around his wife. Cora appeared so strong to everyone, and usually she was. But Sybil's death still had the power to make her crumble. It nearly caused him to crumble, too. When he thought of their girl struggling to breathe…

Sighing, he pulled back and stared into Cora's blue eyes. They were close to tears, which caused Robert's heart to break all over again. Gently, he wiped her eyes, wishing he could erase her pain as well. For several moments, they both said nothing as they tried to comfort each other from their loss.

Eventually, Robert pushed aside his sorrow, focusing on other concerns for their trip. "Don't forget; we all need to be at the train platform by 10:30," he reminded her.

Cora's smile didn't quite meet her eyes, but she tried, and he loved her for that. They had to move past their grief. "Yes, I know, especially as this is the third time you've mentioned it."

"And that still leaves… Isis," Robert brain stopped as he thought of his dog. How could he have forgotten about her? The dog trainers he used to hire had been absent since the war. Without thinking, his feet carried him around Cora's bedroom again. "I suppose I could tell one of the stable hands to care for her." They were used to tending to animals, after all.

"No, Robert," Cora's gentle voice broke through his thoughts. "We've tried that before. But the smell of the barn cats on those young men always drove your dogs crazy."

Nodding, Robert's feet moved around the room again. "Perhaps I should hire another dog trainer from the village. I prefer to walk her myself, but she still needs someone when I can't be here… If only I knew who to ask. I want it to be someone who treats her well, but doesn't allow her to become too lazy, either. She'd sit on the floor for days if I let her."

"Just please don't ask Carson," Cora's smile was real now as she looked at him, and it lifted Robert's heart. "I think the poor man was about to explode the last time you told him to tend to a dog." She chuckled.

"No, I couldn't do that to Carson. Or Isis, either." His feet carried him to the other side of the room once again.

"What about Tom? He doesn't seem uncomfortable around Isis, and the way he cares for Sybbie, I'm certain he could do the same for your dog," Cora said, as if it was a plausible idea.

Robert's feet stopped moving as he stared at her. "Absolutely not!" he said. Robert knew Cora thought the best way they could honor their Sybil was to accept the man she'd married as part of their family, but he still struggled with that. He couldn't even call the man "Tom." Branson had taken his daughter from him, and now Cora expected Robert to give him his dog as well? Did she know him at all?

"Robert," she said, climbing out of bed. "I know this is difficult, but as you said, you need to find someone to tend to Isis, and I think Tom could truly be that man. You trust him more than you realize. I haven't seen you in a shouting match at dinner for a long time." He allowed her to take both of his hands as she continued speaking. "You trust his ideas about the estate, along with Mathew. Tom will only need to care for Isis for the time we are at Duneagle. Then, she'll be returned to you."

Returned to him. Robert had to admit, he liked the sound of that. Sybil had never truly returned to him when she left with Branson. Even when she was at Downton, she was still Branson's wife. And then suddenly, Sybil wasn't there at all. Isis would always be Robert's dog.

Still, he wasn't about to agree to this. "Let's just go to bed, Cora."

Sighing, she shook her head at him and climbed into bed. He did the same.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

_Christmas would never be the same for any of them without Sybil. A dark, black fog surrounded them in their grief, making it hard to see anyone. Although Cora sat next to him, Robert still couldn't see her face clearly through the blackness._

_But somehow, Robert could view Branson's shape, cradling Sybbie, beneath the Christmas tree. The hold was loving, yet protective._

_The image faded in favor of a much clearer picture of Branson's smiling face during dinner. "Sybbie stood up on today!" he said, beaming with fatherly pride._

_The rest of the family cheered at the wonderful news and congratulated him. Even Robert found himself slowly smiling. His granddaughter was growing healthy and strong._

_Next, Robert climbed into the motor, which was driven by Branson, as it should be. Yet, when they arrived at their destination, the man was no longer in his chauffer's uniform, but a nice suit. "Happy birthday Sybbie!" their whole family shouted as Tom assisted the girl in opening her presents. She received new teddy bears and dolls. She received hair ribbons and sparkly shoes, exactly as her mother had at that age. Cora bought her a beautiful new dress that Tom said would look lovely on his daughter._

_Even Tom's gift, a storybook of traditional Irish folktales, didn't bother Robert as much as it might have last year. Fenian grandchild or not, Robert loved Sybbie. Especially when she looked at him with her mother's eyes and held up her hands, asking to sit on his lap._

OOOOOOOOOOOO 

Waking up slowly, Robert tried to make sense of the dream. He looked at Cora's face, still in slumber and sighed. It didn't matter, he supposed; he already knew what she would say about it. His wife would say the dream was proof that Tom… or Branson was a good father and therefore trustworthy.

But that wasn't important right now. Bates would be waiting for him in his dressing room at any moment. After that, Isis would still need her walk, and considering Robert was still here, it was still his privilege.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Holding tightly to the leash, Robert guided Isis around their usual walk. Her tail wagging and eager panting soothed his spirit. This was how things were supposed to be, with the two of them together, happily moving across his property. Every now and then, Isis would pause to scratch herself, or sniff a peculiar scent. Robert would then give her a pat, and they would trot on through the trees, the flowers, and the grass.

As they finally trotted back to the Abbey, Branson walked by, dressed like the estate agent he now was. Robert supposed Tom was on his way to breakfast, just as Robert was. Still, the man paused and smiled, saying hello to Isis.

Isis didn't look at all uncomfortable around Tom, and he appeared comfortable with Isis as well.

"Excuse me," Robert stopped the young man before he left. He purposely didn't use the other man's name, as Robert still didn't know how to address him. "I need someone to take care of Isis while I'm staying at Duneagle. She appears to find your presence acceptable." He pointed to Isis, who was happily panting and wagging her tail while Branson patted him.

Branson's eyes widened, but he nodded. "I would be happy to do so."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

At dinner, Robert and Cora tried to caution Mary about coming on the trip, but naturally, their oldest daughter would not listen. Even Mathew's concerns wouldn't persuade her to stay home. The young woman was as stubborn as Mama.

Then Branson dropped his firebomb. "Which routes do you usually take when walking Isis, Lord Grantham?" he asked, in his annoying Irish accent. Why had he decided to ask him to care for his dog? Now his entire family was staring at him.

But Robert wouldn't let Branson win this. Holding his head high, he replied, "She has a few different routes. She loves running through the tall grass, and she likes to sniff the trees, especially on the edge of the woods. But sometimes we walk through the village as well. Just don't let her walk too close to the stables; she'll start chasing the barn cats. And never let go of the leash." Robert's mind briefly flashed back to that day when Isis had been lost. That could never happen again.

Branson nodded. "That makes sense."

Robert gave him a hard stare. Naturally it made sense! He knew exactly how to care for his dog, why should the young man imply otherwise. But his look faded as Robert's eyes met Cora's. Her eyes shone with pride and love for him. For allowing Tom to care for Isis.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

When the day arrived to leave, Robert attempted to suggest that Mary should stay home one more time. Carson, bless his heart, appeared to agree. But his daughter wouldn't be persuaded. Meanwhile, Edith hoped to see her editor at Duneagle for some odd reason. At any rate, the family was already late for the train platform. Mama would never let him hear the end of it.

As the train waited for them and the rest of his family said goodbyes, Robert stood before Branson, still clutching tightly to Isis's leash. "You won't forget to take her on descent walks? She can be lazy." He patted her head, and Isis licked his fingers. Robert had better not return to find his dog unhealthy.

Cora squeezed his empty hand, calming him as she always did.

"Don't worry," Branson said confidently. Robert couldn't decide if he appreciated that confidence or if he found it annoying. "She'll be fine."

With that, he finally handed the leash to the other man, his heart beating wildly as he did so. Immediately Cora squeeze and caress his palm at the same time. As they finally boarded the train, her blue eyes showed pride and love again. And Robert's heartbeat wildly for a very different reason. He was very happy, and this was going to be a great holiday.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Robert had never been so happy to return to Downton. Shrimpie and Duneagle had shown Robert how much he had to be grateful. His estate would survive for future generations because of Mathew. He had a beautiful wife whom he loved and enjoyed her company. And now he was about to have another grandchild. He was grinning from ear to ear as they finally arrived home.

Naturally, home also meant Isis. Tom smiled and handed the leash back. "She did well, but she missed you, Lord Grantham."

"Thank you," Robert said, eagerly accepting the leash. Isis would always belong to him.

But Cora was right, as she often was. He could trust Tom with his dog. It would be a suitable arrangement anytime Robert was away from Downton.


End file.
